Darilethemag
Participating Countries: Clans of Eriet, Merithan City-States, Provinces of Chila Basic Holy Days: What When Ayrfest Spring Equinox Virday Midsummer Terfest Fall Equinox Hyrday Midwinter Country-Specific Holy Days: What When Where Stormday Midway between Midwinter and the Spring Equinox Eriet Passionsday Midway between the Spring Equinox and Midsummer Eriet Smithsday Midway between Midsummer and the Fall Equinox Eriet Graveday Midway between the Fall Equinox and Midwinter Eriet The Dancing Days Spring Chila The Naming Days Midsummer Chila The Feasting Days Fall Chila The Hiding Days Midwinter Chila Centers of Worship: Center Where The Temple of the Four Erien, Eriet Church of the Elements Heget, Chila Deities: Khiron, Lord of Earth, Ruler of the Fall Sky, Lord of Animals, Craftsgiver Miroth, Lady of Air, Ruler of the Spring Sky, The Gardener, Lifegiver Firtern, Lord of Fire, Ruler of the Summer Sky, The Sun, Lightbearer Hylirin, Lady of Water, Ruler of the Winter Sky, The Moon, Queen of Death Preferred Mantles: Air, Death, Earth, Elements, Energy, Force, Fire, Knowledge, Life, Natural World, Water General Description Darilethemag is a very complex religion, highly ritualistic, with gods that are both highly sensual and very intellectual at once. With four co-equal deities evenly divided between the sexes, men and women are treated equally in worship. The four primary deities (Khiron, Miroth, Firtern, and Hylirin) have been known to descend to earth and bear or sire demi-gods. One of those demigods became the first High King of Eriet. Another is thought to have been the Smith, Devan. Primarily though, the gods work their will through invisible elemental beings who reside in the world, and elemental spirits who reside in the heavens. These beings and spirits do their work by inspiring and controlling the emotions of mortals; in some legends, they even possess mortals at critical moments. Most daily rituals actually focus on placating or pleading with these lesser spirits. In large part, this is because the main gods are shapeshifters and tricksters. In fact, Devan was supposedly given birth to by Khiron, a nominally male deity. As one might expect, gender roles tend to be much less rigidly defined amongst the worshippers of the Four Gods. This has caused a great deal of problems in more rigid societies such as the Merithan city-states. This same flexibility is also the impetetus behind some holy rituals that are infamous the world over. It must be noted that these rituals, despite many hopefuls, are open only to high ranking priests and priestess of the Four, and are held both in secrecy and in private. The other noticable trait of the legends of the Four Gods is that their trickery is almost always designed to teach the moral hero a moral or intellectual lesson, or provoke analytical thought that leads to discovery. Likewise, the many elemental beings are also credited with providing mortals inspiration and creativity. Some of the most respected ancient scholars (such as Harikald, the inventor of geometry) were worshippers of the Four Gods. That legacy of scholarship continues today in the Library of Heget. Timeline Year Event -217 Temple of the Four finished 103 Church of the Four Elements finished 617 Church of the Four Elements rebuilt Detailed Deities Khiron, Lord of Earth, Ruler of the Fall Sky, Lord of Animals, Craftsgiver is the first-born god. His portfolio includes all animals, craftsmanship, elemental earth, stones, mountains, creativity, and tragedy. He is generally depicted as a somewhat sad man seated on a massive stone throne in a pose of careful thought, with various animals (especially dogs). The throne is covered with furs and has various artisans' tools (especially smith's tools) propped against its side. Miroth, Lady of Air, Ruler of the Spring Sky, The Gardener, Lifegiver is the second-born god. Her portfolio includes all plants, agriculture, birth, elemental air, joy, and passion. She is generally depicted as a beautiful, smiling maid in loose flowing robes who is scattering flower petals from a grain basket while dancing on a cloud. Firtern, Lord of Fire, Ruler of the Summer Sky, The Sun, Lightbearer is the third-born god. His portfolio includes the Sun, the stars, elemental fire, rulers, and war. He is generally depicted in armor and shield, with a sheathed sword at his side, holding his helmet in the crook of an arm, and the leash to a large and ferocious wolf in his hand. Sometimes he is shown sitting on a mount, either an ox or wolf, holding a lance. Hylirin, Lady of Water, Ruler of the Winter Sky, The Moon, Queen of Death is the last born god. Her portfolio includes the sea, the rains, the rivers, the Moon, elemental water, death, knowledge, and prophecy. She is generally depicted as wearing a full dress and scarf of costly materials, sitting on a silver stool, reading a book, with a lit brazier to her left, and a bowl of water to her right. Category: SettingCategory: Religions